The subject matter of the present application relates to patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, and particularly to siderails of patient support apparatuses. More particularly, the subject matter of the present application relates to patient and caregiver control units that are coupled to siderails and that have user inputs which are used to control functions of the associated patient support apparatus. The subject matter of the present application also relates to devices that cushion patient contact with hard surfaces of siderails.
Patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, stretchers, and the like, typically have a number of siderails that are raised to prevent a patient from falling off of a mattress of the patient support apparatus. Some hospital beds and stretchers have patient controls and caregiver controls on the siderails so that patients and caregivers can use the controls to control functions of the patient support apparatus and/or to control other functions of other devices such as room lights, televisions, a radios, and so forth. Depending upon a patient's size or condition, the patient controls can sometimes be difficult for the patient to reach or use.
The caregiver controls on the siderails of patient support apparatuses are typically located on the outside portion of the siderail that faces away from the patient. The caregiver controls may include push buttons or membrane switches or similar such switches. When a caregiver leans on, or otherwise comes into contact with, a siderail of a patient support apparatus while caring for a patient, there is a possibility that the caregiver may inadvertently contact one or more of the caregiver controls thereby actuating a function which the caregiver is not intending to actuate, such as raising or lowering a head section of a hospital bed.
Siderails of hospital beds and stretchers are oftentimes constructed of hard plastic moldings or shells which are fastened in place over metal siderail frames. Accordingly, siderails are fairly hard structures when bumped into by a patient's knees or elbows, or any other portion of a patient for that matter. There are various siderail pads or similar accessories which can be purchased and attached to siderails to cushion inadvertent impacts by patients with siderails. However, such pads may fit onto siderails of only a particular shape and the pads have to be stored separately when not in use.